


Push the button

by Tal



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Big Brother, Computers, Gen, Government, Hacking, He is the Government, Secret Intelligence Service | MI6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tal/pseuds/Tal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s just a keystroke. Nowadays, that’s all it takes. The pressing down of a black plastic rectangular shaped block. ‘Enter’; sounds almost inviting. ‘Accept’; is almost cheerful. Pushing down a key is less than a second’s work. Simple. Effective."</p><p>A shortish drabble of one man and the power he holds in Government. At the stroke of a key.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push the button

It’s just a keystroke. Nowadays, that’s all it takes. The pressing down of a black plastic rectangular shaped block. ‘Enter’; sounds almost inviting. ‘Accept’; is almost cheerful. Pushing down a key is less than a second’s work. Simple. Effective.

It’s never been hard. Admittedly, the specifications of this case are rather unique, and the required actions unusual, but one can’t bring oneself to minding it. What needs to be done, needs to be done. The needs of the nation must be seen to. The protection of the Crown is one’s primary objective. Potential threads must be eliminated. 

It’s just a keystroke, with many far-reaching consequences, but with no connection to the finger that presses down that particular key. These matters are never decided by one man alone. One man is never responsible, one – in this world of lateralization and bureaucracy - doesn’t even exist; it’s the Government. The Government decides and the Government does. No questions are ever asked. There’s no one in any position to do so.

Not even the most fervent of conspiracy theorists will ask. They are comfortable blaming the Government, blaming Institutions and our nation’s Services. They will never blame one man. They know not one man. One man does not exist.

No one ever sees the one hand that moves toward the keyboard, and that one finger that presses down that one key.

One can’t allow Government property to become public knowledge. One can’t allow Government secrets to be the object of the curiosity and interest to anyone, friend of foe. Too much depends on secret information remaining secret. Be it international terrorists or a curious hobby programmer from Brixton. The threat does not diminish when posed by one of its own citizens. And when a threat is posed, the threat must be dealt with. 

A keystroke is all it takes. A blog is deleted, an IP address is eradicated, a laptop is destroyed and a DIY hacker from South London vanishes from existence. 

People vanish every day, never to be heard of again. A sorry fact of life.

At the stroke of a key.


End file.
